


Elíseos

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el camino a su nueva casa, Percy se cruza con muchos amigos. Hacía años que no veía a algunos y le alivia saber que están bien. Hay mucha gente que no conoce, también, pero eso ocurre cuando te mudas a un vecindario nuevo y Percy nunca ha tenido muchos problemas relacionándose con desconocidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elíseos

En el camino a su nueva casa, Percy se cruza con muchos amigos. Hacía años que no veía a algunos y le alivia saber que están bien. Hay mucha gente que no conoce, también, pero eso ocurre cuando te mudas a un vecindario nuevo y Percy nunca ha tenido muchos problemas relacionándose con desconocidos.

Se cruza a Annabeth cuando está a un par de cuadras de la casa y su amiga se pone a llorar apenas verlo, abrazándolo tan fuerte que hace que Percy se sienta vivo.

— Te extrañé — le dice la chica, aunque hace tiempo ha dejado de serlo. Tiene el mismo vestido de colores que le regaló Rachel cuando cumplió 25 años, aunque se me mucho más joven de lo que Percy la recordaba.

—Yo también. Los extrañé a todos.

Annabeth lo mira con el ceño fruncido, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

— No habrás hecho una estupidez, ¿verdad?

Percy no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco, recibiendo otro golpe.

— Nunca lo haría y, aunque quisiera, sabes perfectamente que no podría.

Annabeth se ríe y Percy realmente extrañaba esa risa. Su amiga le guiña un ojo, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a su nueva casa.

— Yo te diría que te apures, me parece que hay alguien que lleva un tiempo esperándote.

Percy la abraza y hecha a correr hacia su nueva hogar, tan rápido que en una situación normal se hubiese quedado sin aire. La casa no es muy grande, pero es bastante bonita. Hay unas flores azules adornando la entrada y a Percy le parece un lindo detalle. Con un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos abre la puerta.

Adentro, Nico levanta la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, sorprendiéndose al verlo ahí.

— ¿Percy?

— Hola. ¿Me extrañaste?

Nico parece de 20 años nuevamente y tira el libro mientras corre a abrazarlo, colgándose sobre él. Terminan en el piso, besándose como dos adolescentes, riendo y llorando. Hacía casi dos años que no se veían y para Percy cada día fue un calvario.

— No puedo creer que estés aquí... Te ves mucho más joven — comenta Nico, acariciándole el rostro, sus ojos brillosos a causa de las lágrimas.

— Todos se ven mucho más jóvenes.

Nico se ríe, besándolo nuevamente. Realmente extrañaba sus besos.

— Eternamente jóvenes, eternamente bellos... — dice en tono de burla el muchacho —. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

— El minotauro. Supongo que era hora de que él ganara, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo están todos? — le pregunta Nico, mientras se paran y se dirigen a la sala, sentándose abrazados en el sillón como no lo hacían desde hace tiempo.

— Están todos bien. Te extrañan, ¿sabes? Clarisse no paró de llorar ese día. María tuvo que explicarle a los gemelos sobre la vida y la muerte y... oh, cierto. María tuvo otro hijo.

La sonrisa de Nico se ensancha, para luego volverse algo triste.

— Me hubiese gustado conocerlo.

— Es un niño hermoso. Le pusieron Nico.

Nico ( _su_ Nico, al que tanto ha extrañado) pone los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza.

— Pobre niño.

— Es todo tu culpa. Tú fuiste el que arrancó la tradición de ponerle a nuestros hijos el nombre de sus abuelos.

— Abuelas. Ni loco le hubiese puesto a Damian "Hades" o "Poseidon".

— Realmente no sé cómo nos dieron la tenencia de tres niños.

Nico se ríe. Se besan un poco y se caen del sillón, como si fueran adolescentes nuevamente.

— Seguro fue cosa de Rachel. ¡Rachel! Tenemos que ir a visitarla después.

— Por supuesto — dice Percy, besándolo una vez más —. Tenemos toda la eternidad por delante.


End file.
